The use of antimicrobial agents to reduce plaque/gingivitis as well as mouth odor has been recognized for many years. Included among references disclosing oral compositions containing antimicrobials are U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,805, Feb. 10, 1976 to Harrison; U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,807, Feb. 10, 1976 to Haefele; U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,441, Mar. 21, 1978 to Gaffar et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,474, Oct. 3, 1978 to Gaffar et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,049, Dec. 23, 1980 to Colodney et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3.925,543, Dec. 9, 1975 to Donohue; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,731, Mar. 17, 1981 to Curtis et al.
In addition to the materials mentioned in the patent set forth above, the prior art discloses the use of chlorine dioxide (ClO.sub.2) or chlorous acid (HClO.sub.2) liberating materials in oral products. One such reference is German Application 2329753, Dec. 13, 1973, to National Patent Development Corporation. The compositions in this reference are primarily alkaline but they may be acidic.
The German reference and other prior art disclosures which disclose chlorine dioxide or chlorous acid liberating materials in oral products do not recognize the problems associated with such systems when they are formulated at acidic pH's to maximize their effectiveness. Low pH's (i.e., below about 5.5) can possibly cause demineralization of dental enamel.
A way recognized in the prior art to reduce demineralization of dental enamel is through the use of indium (III) ions. A reference disclosing such systems is U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,951, Mar. 30, 1965, to Tucker, incorporated herein by reference. The present inventors have surprisingly found that the use of an antidemineralization agent in combination with a chlorine dioxide or chlorous acid liberating agent does not interfere with the effectiveness of the liberating agent while still providing antidemineralization properties.
It is an object therefore to provide oral products which are effective against plaque and gingivitis.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide oral products which are effective against plaque and gingivitis while not being injurious to hard tissue surfaces in the oral cavity.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide products utilizing a chlorous acid liberating agent as the active.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an effective method of treating plaque and gingivitis.
These and additional objectives will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows. All percentages and ratios herein are by weight unless otherwise specified. Additionally, all measurements are made at 25.degree. C. unless otherwise specified.